


Bookends

by Monochrome_Eyes



Series: Writings [1]
Category: Amulet (Graphic Novels)
Genre: Idk maybe I will edit it to be longer heh, It's better without much context, Other, So uh warning, Strangulation, Would get pretty fucked up if I continued it so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochrome_Eyes/pseuds/Monochrome_Eyes
Summary: The last time they met was nearly exactly as the first time they did.





	Bookends

"Trellis stop —" she chokes, his thumbs pressing down her throat, blood pounding in her ears as she struggles to breathe even a sliver of oxygen. "Stop—", with all her strength she attempt to pry the unrelenting grip as her words fell into deaf ears.

"Don't worry," he tells her, calm and even like nothing's changed, like he is the same person (but he is _**not**_ ). He told her this many times before but none of those moments was terrible in context, except for the first time they met, and now. And it's because for the same reason too, as she sees the near transparent shadow possessing Trellis.

 

 

"You'll be with your father soon enough." He whispers.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh to explain, this is an unlikely scenario but I wanted angst so I wrote down, 'what if Trellis got possessed and tried to kill Emily via strangulation?' It would be tragic because they became very close friends before that terrible moment, but then I realized it WAS pretty similar in context the first time they met so yea.
> 
> Also headcanon, aside from her family, Trellis is the only who knows about the Accident because Emily told him ('The least I could do is to give you an explanation.' 'You don't owe me anything, all I did was to pay back a debt, Emily.') So extra salt in the wound on this one.


End file.
